Tony has a sister?
by LoveHotch-CM
Summary: Tony finds out he has a sister. Who is she? How does he find out he even has a sister? What does his team think? Read to find out. WARNING: contains spanking (not main focus of story) in chapter 8 and talk of and threat in chapter 12. Read and review. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. The picture in the attic

**A/N: Special thanks to Ashleyder1 for helping me get this story out of my mind and onto the screen. :)**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 1**

**The picture in the attic**

"Dad" Hannah called as she ran downstairs from the attic in her father's house. "Who is this?" Hannah held up a picture of a young man.

Silence from her dad.

"Dad, who is it? Come on please tell me.

DiNozzo Sr. sighed "Okay kiddo, I was going to wait until you were older, but I guess I have no choice but to tell you now. His name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. He is your brother." Her father told her.

"Why did you wait 13 years to tell me? Where does he live? How old is he? I want to meet him." Hannah asked.

"Okay first of all slow down and breathe. He lives in Washington DC and he is 38 years old. As far as meeting him we haven't spoken in a few years and he is usually busy with his job. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. said.

"But daddy, please I really want to meet him. Wait! Where does he work?" Hannah asked planning to just look his workplace up on the internet if her dad wouldn't take her to meet her brother.

"He works at NCIS." Her dad said.

"Thanks daddy, I'm going to go back to my room now. I just want to be along to process this new information." Hannah said surprised that her dad had played right into her plans. Hannah pranced off back up the stairs to do her little research project on the internet.

_That child is certainly up to something._ Anthony DiNozzo Sr. thought.

Hannah went to her computer and logged onto the internet and searched for NCIS on Google. She printed the telephone number and address for the place. _Now all I have to do is get the phone without daddy seeing me. _Hannah thought. She decided to sneak over to her dad's study to get the cordless phone. She made it to the study and got the cordless phone and made it back to her room with the phone without her daddy catching her since she is not allowed to go in her daddy's study.

Hannah dialed the number to NCIS.

"NCIS, this is Helen speaking" the director's assistant said as she answered the phone.

"Um does Anthony DiNozzo Jr. work there?" Hannah said.

"Yes he does sweetie, but he is out on a case right now. Who is this? I will give him the message and he will call you back." The director's assistant said.

"Um tell him Hannah DiNozzo called." Hannah replied.

"Are you related to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" The director's assistant asked.

"Um yeah; he is my brother. But don't tell him I'm his sister because I want to tell him, Okay?" Hannah asked.

"Okay sweetie I will tell him to call you when he gets time, but he may not be able to call back right away while he is working on a case.

"Okay just tell him to call back as soon as he can, bye." Hannah said.

"Goodbye sweetie." The director's assistant said.

They hang up the telephone and Hannah is very excited about her brother calling back. That is if he does call her back. Surely he would wouldn't he?

**TBC….**


	2. The phone call returned & plans are made

Tony has a sister?

**Chapter 2**

**The phone call returned and plans are made**

_In Washington DC_

Tony and the team had just arrived back in the bullpen When Helen walked up to Tony and handed him a piece of paper. "Tony, a young girl called asking for you while you were at the crime scene and wanted you to call her back when you have the time." Helen told him.

"What did she say she wanted?" Tony asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say just said for you to call her as soon as you could." The director's assistant said with a smile on her face that Tony didn't see.

"Okay thanks Helen; I will call her back now." Tony said as he read over the note in his hand for the first time since Helen handed it to him. "Hey she has the same last name as me." Tony said.

Helen just smiled and walked back upstairs to her desk.

Tony just stood there staring at the piece of paper in his hand when Gibbs walked up behind him. "Get back to work DiNozzo. Find the person that killed my marine." Gibbs ordered. "I'm going for coffee. Be back in 15 minutes."

"Yes boss." Tony said.

"Now I can call this Hannah back and see what she wanted." Tony mumbled to no one in particular.

As soon as Gibbs was out of sight Tony took out his cell phone and quickly dialed the number on the paper. The phone rang twice and a young girl answered. "Hello this is Hannah DiNozzo speaking may I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I got a message that you called and I needed to call you back?" Tony asked.

"Yeah this is gonna sound weird and hard to believe, but it is true. Um I found a picture in the attic today and asked dad who it was and he told me that it was my brother and that his name is Anthony DiNozzo and that he works at NCIS in Washington." Hannah explained as best she could.

Wow, she talks as fast as Abby does. Tony thought.

Tony was for once in his life speechless at this news. "I can't believe it. Prove it to me. What is my dad's name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr." answered Hannah.

"Um okay let me talk to him then." Tony said not sure if this was some kind of joke.

"Um…. Ok hold on a second." Hannah panicked. _How am I supposed to tell daddy that I went behind his back and contacted my brother? Well here goes nothing. _Hannah thought to herself.

"Um daddy I found the number to NCIS and called Tony and he called back and wants to talk to you. He doesn't believe I am his sister."

"You did what?" Her dad asked her in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry daddy I just wanted to find out who my brother was. Please don't be mad at me." Hannah said softly.

"Fine let me have the phone." Hannah handed him the phone. "Hello Is this Tony?" DiNozzo Sr. asked.

"Yes this is Tony. Hello dad, how are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine son. I'm sorry Hannah bothered you at work. I promise you it won't happen again." DiNozzo Sr. promised.

"Oh that's okay dad. Is it true what she said about her being my sister?" Tony just had to ask he was just too curious. "How old is she anyway? She sounds young."

"Anthony she is your sister. I should have told you about her I'm sorry and she is thirteen years old. I had a thing with her mom and we were together for a little while then when Hannah was two her mom just up and left us. I haven't heard from here since." Sr. explained.

"Wow dad this shocking. I don't know what to say. When can I meet her? I want to see her." Tony asked.

"I'm not sure son I'm busy right now and I don't really have the money to come to you." DiNozzo Sr. said.

You have plenty of money. Tony thought to himself.

Tony sighed. "Listen dad I will pay her bus fare here. She will be fine it's only a two hour drive."

"I'll let you talk to her and see what she thinks." DiNozzo Sr. suggested.

"Yes I want to come meet you Tony. Please daddy let me go. I have ridden a bus by myself before I will be fine and like Tony said it is only a two hour drive. I'm sorry I am on the other phone I had to listen to see what you guys were talking about." Hannah said on the phone in the other room.

"Well what do you say dad, sounds like we already know what Hannah's answer is?" Tony asked.

"Well I guess as long as you will call me as soon as she is with you to let me know she made it there I guess it will be alright." DiNozzo Sr. said.

"Yay" Hannah squealed excitedly from the other room where she was listening to the conversation on the other phone.

"Okay dad I will. When do you want her to leave? Maybe Thursday since today is Tuesday. That will give her some time to pack a few things and give me time to get my guest room ready for her." Tony suggested.

"Thursday sounds good to me and it works out just perfect because she just got out of school for the summer." DiNozzo Sr. said.

"Okay dad I got to go the boss will be back any minute. Bye dad. Bye Hannah and I will see you Thursday little girl." Tony said.

"Goodbye Tony I will see you Thursday. I can't wait I am so excited." Hannah said really fast.

**TBC...**


	3. Family secret revealed

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 3 **

**Family secret revealed **

"DiNozzo I thought I told you to get back to work; how many times do I have to tell you not to take personal calls at work?" Gibbs asked. "Does anyone know who killed my marine?"

"Um boss I might have something. It seems your marine made a call an hour before she died." Tim answered.

"Who did she call McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Um that's the problem boss, I can't trace the call." Tim hesitated before he answered.

"Then why did you even bother telling me you had something then, McGee?" Gibbs said his patience beginning to wear thin very quickly with agent.

"Uh boss, I can't trace it because the phone belongs to the FBI." Tim answered.

"What does the FBI want with my marine?" Gibbs wondered out loud. "And back to you Tony what is more important than you working this case?" Gibbs demanded.

"Um boss, I had a young girl call me while we were at the crime scene. I'm still shocked but she told me she was my sister and my dad confirmed it. She is coming here to DC this Thursday so we can meet each other. I didn't even know I had a sister." Tony explained the situation to his boss and coworkers.

"So you have a sister and you said young? Just how young is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Um she is thirteen her name is Hannah." Tony replied.

"Um how the heck do you not know you have a sister? How does something like that even happen; Tony? Gibbs asked.

"Uh boss if you don't know by now how babies are made….." Tony was cut off by a slap to the back of his head. "Ow boss what was that for?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head."

"Being sarcastic DiNozzo." Gibbs said trying to hide a smirk. "Okay guys it doesn't look like we are gonna get any further into our case tonight and it is getting late. Go ahead and shut down everything and head home for the night we can pick a fight with the FBI tomorrow."

"McGee, tell Abby she can go on home for the night." Gibbs ordered his team.

"Yes boss." McGee answered.

"Tony so how did you find out you had a little sister?" Gibbs inquired after everyone left the bullpen.

"Well she said she found a picture of me in the attic and asked her dad who it was and he finally told her. Seems dad had a thing with her mom and lived with her until she left them when Hannah was two and never came back." Tony explained what his dad had told him.

Meanwhile Hannah was in her room excitedly packing for her trip to DC to meet her NCIS Special Agent brother Anthony DiNozzo Jr. listening to one of her favorite songs on her IPod.

"Hannah it's getting late, it's time for bed tomorrow will be here before you know it and I don't appreciate you going behind my back and calling your brother." DiNozzo Sr. told his daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy, goodnight see you in the morning. I so excited about meeting Tony tomorrow." Hannah replied excitedly.

"I know Hannah now get some sleep or you will never get up in the morning and you will miss your bus." DiNozzo Sr. said.

"Okay daddy. Goodnight. I love you daddy." Hannah said then plopped down on the bed and fell instantly asleep.

The next morning Hannah woke up earlier than usual and unusually hyper that early in the morning.

"Come on Hannah we need to get you to the bus station before you are late." DiNozzo Sr. told his daughter.

"Okay daddy let's go; I'm ready. I can't wait to get there and meet my brother." Hannah chattered away a hundred miles a second.

They arrived at the bus stop and Hannah was ready to board the bus. "Hannah you better behave while you are there." DiNozzo Sr. warned.

"Do pulling pranks count as misbehaving?" Hannah asked innocently.

"Hannah If I find out you did not listen to your brother you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear little girl?" DiNozzo Sr. said more stern this time.

"Fine" Hannah said with a sigh as she got on the bus for her trip to DC.

**TBC…**


	4. The meeting & prank

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 4**

**The meeting and prank**

During the bus ride to DC Hannah had plenty of time to plan a prank and she thought she had the perfect one to play on her brother Tony. Soon the bus stopped at the bus station and Hannah got off of the bus. She immediately found her brother standing beside a black Nissan Altima.

Hannah ran as fast as she could and straight into her brother's arms. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet you." Hannah said very excitedly sounding more like a five year old than a thirteen year old.

"I'm glad to finally get to meet you too kiddo. I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony." Tony introduced himself to the girl.

"And just what makes you such a very special agent Tony?" Hannah asked with a smirk.

No comment from Tony on that question.

Tony and Hannah stood there in a hug for a few minutes longer before they got into the car and Tony began driving back to the navy yard.

"Where are we going Tony?' Hannah asked very curious.

"I have to go back to work at the navy yard and you get to meet my very excited coworkers and boss who cannot wait to meet you." Tony said glancing from his sister and back to the road. _Gibbs would so kill me for not paying more attention to the road when I'm driving._ Tony thought to himself.

Tony must have made some sort of noise or facial expression because Hannah asked Tony what was wrong.

"Um just thinking how my boss would kill me if he found out how I am driving and not paying attention to the road." Tony explained as they pulled into the navy yard.

Hannah decided it was time to play her little prank on her brother. This was going to be a good one; perhaps her best prank ever.

Hannah pretended to trip and fall to the ground. "Ow, Tony I think something is wrong. I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs Tony?" Hannah asked playing the part just as planned and it seemed to be working. _Plan: Freak out Tony was actually working_. Hannah thought to herself.

"Um Hannah are you okay? Don't move. I'm going to call Ducky and get him to come check you out." Tony said while frantically trying to fish his cell phone out of his pocket. Hitting the button to call Ducky, Tony quickly pressed send and Ducky picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard speaking who is this?" Ducky said answering the phone.

"Ducky, its Tony can you please come down to the parking garage? It's my sister she fell and she says she can't feel her legs. I'm scared Ducky I haven't even had her fifteen minutes and she is already hurt." Tony said frantically into the phone.

"Okay Anthony. I'll be right down. See you in a few seconds my dear friend." Ducky said as he hung the phone back on the receiver.

"Hold still Hannah, Ducky is on his way." Tony said trying to remain calm for his sister completely falling for her little prank.

"Hello Anthony, hello Hannah my name's Ducky. I'm glad to meet Hannah I just wish it had been under better circumstances, dearie." The kind ME said in way of introduction to the young teen.

"It's nice to meet you to Ducky, that's a funny name." Hannah laughed at the older man's name.

"Yes it is kind of a funny nickname isn't it? My name is Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky." The older man explained to the girl. "Where are you hurt dearie?" The kind man said.

Hannah couldn't take his kindness anymore she had to tell them the truth. "Um actually I'm not really hurt. It was just a joke to freak Tony out, I didn't think he would actually call anyone." Hannah confessed.

At this point Tony was furious at his little sister. "Hannah DiNozzo that's not funny you really scared me." Tony scolded the young teen.

"Yes dearie you scared me too. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'm sure I can find something for you to do that would be pretty boring as a punishment.

'I'm really sorry guys. That was really stupid and I shouldn't have scared and worried you guys like that. It just seemed funny at the time, but now looking back I can see how stupid it really was." Hannah apologized to the two men.

"Okay Hannah, just don't pull something on us like that again." Tony said.

"Okay Hannah let's get on into the bullpen and meet the rest of the team." Tony said leading his little sister towards the elevators to take them inside.

**TBC….**


	5. Introductions

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 5**

**Introductions**

Tony, Ducky, and Hannah were soon in the elevator on their way to the bullpen. When the elevator door opened everyone turned around to look at Hannah and Tony. Ducky stayed in the elevator to go back up to autopsy, but not before Gibbs sees him.

"Welcome back Tony so this is your sister?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Ziva, everyone this is Hannah DiNozzo." Tony said. "Hannah that is Ziva David, this Tim McGee, and this over here is Gibbs." Tony introduced everyone to Hannah. "Where is Abby?" Tony asked as Hannah saw a Goth woman come bouncing in wearing a lab coat. "And this is Abby our forensic scientist." Tony introduced Abby as she hugged Hannah.

"Too tight" Hannah said referring to Abby's hug.

"Oh I'm sorry; hello Hannah." Abby said letting the teen go.

"Hello" Hannah said softly.

"Hello" everyone said at once. "How was your trip to DC?" McGee asked.

"Um pretty good I guess it was kind of a boring bus ride." Hannah replied.

"Well we're glad you made it here Hannah." Gibbs said walking towards the elevator. "I'm going to talk to Ducky." Gibbs informed everyone.

_In autopsy_

Ducky was working on the dead marine case when Gibbs walked through the doors.

"What can I do for you my dear friend?" Ducky asked looking at the older man.

"Why were you in the elevator with Tony and Hannah?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it seems Hannah is a bit of a prankster like Tony." Ducky told Gibbs.

"What did she do to warrant you to go down to the parking garage?" Gibbs asked.

"Well she decided she was going to freak Tony out by pretending to fall and she told him she couldn't feel her legs." Ducky informed him.

"So you mean to tell me that she took you away from your work because she thought it would be funny to freak Tony out?" Gibbs asked his voice laced with anger.

"It would seem that way." Ducky answered.

"I'm going to go have a talk with little miss Hannah. She has to learn that she can't waste my time on such foolishness." Gibbs said.

"Don't be so hard on her Jethro." Ducky said.

"Have you ever known me to be unreasonable when it comes to the discipline of my team Duck?" Gibbs asked him.

'Well no you are always fair with your team when it comes to disciplining them, but she is just a child Jethro." Ducky told him.

"I know Duck and I will keep that in mind. See you later Duck." Gibbs said as he walked out of autopsy.

_Back in the bullpen_

The team and Hannah looked towards the elevator when they heard the ding to see an angry Gibbs walk towards them.

"Do you think he knows about the prank?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Judging by the angry look on his face, yeah he knows." Tony whispered to his sister.

"Hannah I don't like it when people decide to waste my time on such foolishness as a prank." Gibbs said to the young girl.

Hannah was about to argue with Gibbs but one look from Tony told her that wasn't such a good idea.

Gibbs gave Hannah a final glare. "Going for coffee; be back in ten minutes; get to work on the dead marine case." Gibbs told his team.

**TBC….**


	6. Tim did what?

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 6**

**Tim did what?**

Just as Gibbs was back in the bullpen after going for a coffee run he saw a smiley face stress ball fly from Tony's hand and head straight for Tim's head.

Tim rubbed the side of his head and glared at Tony as the stress ball smacked him hard; then looked up and saw Gibbs standing right behind Tony and he smirked at Tony.

Before Tony knew what was happening he felt Gibbs hand smack the back of his head.

"Ow boss, what was that for?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Get back to work Tony and stop messing with McGee." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"On it boss." Tony replied finding something very interesting on his desk to look at all of a sudden.

Gibbs smirked then walked back to his own desk and flipped through a file folder he had been reading through before Hannah's little prank and his coffee run.

Hannah had been standing there watching the whole thing go down between Tony and Gibbs and was trying very hard to cover up a laugh.

"Hannah you can come over here and sit in this chair here." Tony said to his sister while pointing to a chair he had moved beside his desk.

The only thing Hannah didn't know is that Tony had loosened a screw on the chair.

"Okay" Hannah said walking over and sitting down in the chair as Tony sat down in his own.

The next thing Hannah knew she was lying in the floor and Tony was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Not funny Tony" Hannah said glaring at him in a way that looked a lot like the way Gibbs glared at him.

_I swear she has the same glare as Gibbs. _Tony thought to himself.

"You are okay aren't you?" Tony asked trying to hide a laugh.

"Yes I am fine thank you very much." Hannah snapped at her brother.

Gibbs cleared his throat "Tony, I'm telling you for the last time knock it off with the pranks."

"But..." Tony started to protest but Gibbs cut him off with one of his famous glares.

"No buts Tony now get back to work." Gibbs commanded.

Tony reluctantly complied and turned back to his desk and glared at Hannah.

Hannah ignored the glare from her brother and got back to what she was doing on the laptop Tim let her use.

"Hey boss I think I have something here on the marine that was killed." Tim spoke up.

"What is it, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, the FBI number that she called before she died was traced back to agent Tobias Fornell." Tim said.

"What does he have to do with my marine?" Gibbs asked. "Wait, how did you figure out who the FBI number was from?

"Well I might have hacked into the FBI's database to trace the number." Tim answered.

"Might have?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay so I hacked into the FBI database, but I covered my tracks so no one would catch me." Tim said trying to appease his boss' anger.

At that moment Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs" he answered the phone. "Be right their director." Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

"Come on Tim we have to go explain to the director why you hacked into the FBI database." Gibbs' commanded his agent.

"But boss I was really careful about covering my tracks; I don't know how I was caught so easily." Tim tried to defend himself.

Hannah looked up very nervously as she heard what Gibbs and Tim were talking about but didn't say anything.

"Well you obviously weren't careful enough." Gibbs replied back.

A very angry Gibbs turned around and stalked up the stairs towards director Jennifer Sheppard's office with McGee following closely behind.

**TBC…**

**How does the director respond to Tim being caught hacking into the FBI database or was it someone else?**


	7. Hannah's in trouble

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately with school, but I will try to update more often. Thanks for reading my story even though most of you have reviewed I'm honored that you're taking the time to read it.**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 7**

**Hannah's in trouble**

_In the bullpen_

"Why do you look so guilty Hannah?" Tony asked his sister.

Hannah looked up from what she had been doing on Tim's laptop and smiled nervously.

"What did you do?" Tony asked a little more sternly than before.

"Well I might have decided to hack into the FBI database." Hannah replied sheepishly.

"What that was you and not Tim?" Tony asked now with anger in his voice.

"I thought I would just see if I could do it. I didn't think anyone would find out." Hannah answered now thinking it wasn't such a good idea to hack into the FBI database.

"Put the laptop on McGee's desk and you are not allowed to even touch a computer until I can trust you not to do anything so stupid again. We have to go up to MTAC and explain to the director why you decided it would be a good idea in the first place." Tony ordered the teenager.

"The director and Gibbs are not going to be happy with you now." Tony informed the teenager in front of him.

Hannah stood up and put the computer on Tim's desk and walked back over to her brother looking very scared.

"Okay Hannah let's go upstairs and talk to the director." Tony stood up and walked towards the stairs expecting his sister to follow.

_Up in MTAC_

"Agent McGee, I thought you knew better than to be so careless on a computer." Jenny said.

"Um I'm pretty sure I covered my tracks earlier. I don't understand how they caught me." McGee replied nervously.

"Well this is the IP address for your computer isn't it?" Jenny said pointing to the email she had received on her computer earlier.

Tim leaned over so he could see her computer better "Well that is one of my IP addresses, but that one goes to my laptop and…oh no I let Hannah use my laptop to play games on; you don't think she hacked into the FBI database do you?" Tim asked.

Before anyone could say anything more there was a loud knock on the door. Gibbs opened the door to see an angry Tony and a scared looking Hannah standing there.

"Um boss, director Hannah has something she needs to tell you." Tony told them.

Every eye in the office is on Hannah waiting for her to speak.

Hannah glanced around at the adults who were waiting on her to speak and visibly gulped.

"Well I was just playing games on the internet, then I got bored and decided to see if I could hack into the FBI database. I didn't think anyone would find out." Hannah explained nervously.

"You didn't think you would get caught? Let me remind you that you are in a federal building, everything on these computers is monitored for safety reasons." Jenny informed the young girl in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry" Hannah stuttered.

"It is illegal to hack into anything especially the FBI database." Jenny said with anger in her voice.

"Now I have to explain to Secnav why a thirteen year old girl decided it would be a good idea to in the first place to hack into a federal agency's database just because she was bored." Jenny seethed.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Hannah apologized again.

"You have my word, director that it will definitely not happen again." Gibbs said glaring at the teenager.

"And just what are you planning to do about it Jethro?" Jenny asked the senior agent.

Gibbs just gives Jenny one of his trademark smirks and she just nods her head knowing exactly how he plans on handling the situation.

"Tim just a word of advice, don't let Hannah use your computer anymore." The director told the younger man.

"Okay director" Tim agreed.

"Oh I've already informed little miss Hannah here that she is not to even think about touching a computer until I can trust her not to try something so stupid again." Tony informed the director.

"Oh I don't think Hannah will even want to look at another computer for a long time after I get finished with her." Gibbs stated sharply.

Hannah didn't like the way this conversation was going at all.

"Uh boss..." Tony started but was cut off by his fuming boss.

"Tony she has got to be punished for this. She broke the law when she decided to do what she did and I don't take that lightly coming from a child." Gibbs told his senior field agent.

"Just don't be too hard on her okay boss." Tony replied knowing his boss was right.

Hannah paled at this information knowing what her dad would do to her in a situation like this.

"Okay you guys are dismissed you can get back to work. I've got to try and smooth this over with Secnav and assure them that it won't happen again." Jenny said reaching for her desk phone as they made their way out of her office.

**A/N: Hannah is in so much trouble now. What do you think Gibbs is gonna do to her? I don't think she will hack into anything ever again. Lol **


	8. Hannah faces the consequences

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews on the last chapter, they are much appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

**Warning: There will be disciplinary spanking of a young teen in this chapter. If this offends you, you may want to skip this chapter or skip over that part. You have been warned.**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 8**

**Hannah faces the consequences**

"Okay everyone, get back to work. Find the connection between the dead marine and Fornell. I have to have a little 'chat' with little miss Hannah about her newly acquired skill with a computer." Gibbs ordered his team.

Hannah did not like the way he used the word 'chat' one little bit as she nervously watched the rest of the team quickly heading back to the bullpen.

"With me Hannah" Gibbs said in a voice Hannah didn't like very much as he walked off towards a conference room fully expecting Hannah to follow.

Gibbs stopped when he realized Hannah wasn't following him "That wasn't a suggestion, move NOW!" Gibbs barked.

Hannah just stood where she was not convincing her legs to move, but knew she had better obey this man.

"Don't make me come get you." Gibbs ordered the teen.

Hannah gulped and followed him to the conference room.

Once there Gibbs checked to make sure the conference room wasn't occupied and walked inside with Hannah following close behind. Once in the room Gibbs closed and locked the door.

Hannah just stood in the middle of the room staring intently at the floor not risking a glance at the angry older man in front of her.

"I want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to hack into the FBI database and don't even think about lying to me?" Gibbs asked the young girl.

"Well I um I was bored and thought I could get away with it. I guess it wasn't such a good idea was it?" Hannah answered nervously.

"Ya think Hannah, you could have been arrested let me remind you hacking of any kind is ILLEGAL?" Gibbs said his patience long gone by this time.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. I was just bored." Hannah said trying not to cry.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS A BIG DEAL BREAKING THE LAW IN A FEDERAL BUILDING OF ALL PLACES." Gibbs bellowed. It wasn't a question really so Hannah just stood there staring.

"Okay enough talking I think you know what you did was not only wrong but illegal. Am I correct?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Hannah replied quietly.

"Come here" Gibbs crooked his finger at the girl as he pulled a paddle out of his coat pocket.

Hannah just stared at the object in Gibbs hand and started backing up and shaking her head clearly not wanting to be anywhere near the man at the moment.

"NOW Hannah, if I have to come get you it will only end up being worse for you." Gibbs said impatiently.

Not wanting to push the man any further Hannah obeyed and slowly walked towards him. All too soon Hannah found herself standing in front of Gibbs.

Not wasting any time Gibbs tucked Hannah under his arm and began paddling her backside with the paddle.

Hannah tried her best to wiggle her way out of Gibbs grasp but the man was stronger than her and she soon gave up and began sobbing after eight swats.

Gibbs realized she was no longer fighting him finished up with two hard swats where she would feel them the most when she sat down.

Gibbs put the paddle back in his coat pocket and stood Hannah up and embraced her in a hug Whispering softly to her "It's okay, it's over now, you're forgiven."

Hannah started to calm down and Gibbs released her from the hug "Don't make me have to do that again for a long time."

Hannah nodded totally agreeing with the older man.

"Okay come let's go back to the bullpen so your brother will know I didn't kill you." Gibbs said with a small smile and Hannah smiled back. She had a feeling that this man didn't smile too often.


	9. Hannah visits Abby's lab

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. There are no warnings for this chapter, except for a head slap. Check out the link on my profile for Hannah's clothes and accessories.**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 9**

**Hannah visits Abby's lab**

Hannah and Gibbs walked back into the bullpen and Gibbs walked to his desk as Hannah walked over to the chair she was sitting in earlier beside her brother's desk.

"Hey boss" Tim McGee said watching as he walked toward his desk.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked gruffly, he really needed another cup of coffee.

"Um I figured out what the FBI wanted with our marine" McGee stated.

"And that would be what McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Well she was helping them on a case. I'm still trying to figure exactly what that case involved, but no such luck yet" McGee told his boss. "Maybe you could talk with Fornell boss, since you two know each other" Tim suggested.

_I don't guess I'll be getting that cup of coffee yet. _Gibbs thought to himself. "I'll see what I can do McGee" Gibbs said heading upstairs to MTAC.

"Hannah, how would you like to go visit Abby's lab?" Tony asked his sister.

"Sure sounds more interesting than staying up here. It's kind of boring up here" Hannah replied.

"I'm just going to warn you, don't touch anything in Abby's lab. She gets possessive over the equipment in her lab" Tony warned his sister.

"Okay sure" Hannah said not sure about what to think of the Goth lab chick just yet.

Tony, sensing that his sister was confused said "don't worry Hannah, Abby is harmless as long as you don't mess with her lab equipment, but she does get carried away with the hugging" Tony said as he smiled at his sister.

"Hey Abs" Tony greeted the hyper forensic scientist.

"Hey Tony, Hannah" Abby said cheerfully hugging the young teen.

"Can't breathe Abby" Hannah gasped as Abby hugged a little too tight.

"Sorry" Abby said releasing the girl. "What brings you two down here?" Abby asked curiously.

"Uh…" Tony started but was cut off by Gibbs who had just walked into the lab.

_How does he do that? _Tony thought.

"That's what I would like to know" was the gruff answer from their caffeine deprived boss as he turned down the racket that Abby called music.

"Um, I was just showing Hannah Abby's lab, she was getting bored sitting up in the bullpen. Can she stay down here for a little while Abs?" Tony asked.

"Sure Tony, I just finished testing all the evidence a little while ago" Abby told him.

"Okay thanks Abs" Tony said.

"Okay get back to work DiNozzo" Gibbs said slapping the back of his senior field agents head.

"Yes boss" Tony said scurrying out of the lab and back up to the bullpen rubbing the back of his head.

Hannah giggled at the sight of her brother being smacked on the back of the head and nearly running out of the lab.

Gibbs glared at the teen but didn't say anything "So Abs, I assume you have something for me about the case?" Gibbs asked eyeing the young woman standing in front of him.

"Yes of course oh great, fearless leader. All the evidence points to this man as the one who killed our marine" Abby said dramatically bringing up a photo of Pete Salvador, one of the biggest drug lords of Mexico.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her dramatics "Yeah I know" Gibbs said. "He ain't going to be any help to us, he was killed earlier today. I got the information out of a certain FBI agent. The FBI has the body." Gibbs said answering the question he knew the young forensic scientist was about to ask.

Hannah stood there eyes wide "Someone was murdered?" The young teen asked.

Gibbs mentally cursed himself for not talking privately with Abby in her office.

"Sorry Hannah, You shouldn't have heard that" Abby apologized to the girl.

"It's okay, I guess is just disturbing to hear about someone getting killed" Hannah said.

"Okay shut everything down and go home for tonight, the paperwork can wait 'til the morning" Gibbs said kissing Abby on the cheek and turning to leave the lab.

Abby beamed at the kiss "Okay I'll bring Hannah back up on my way out" Abby said as the door shut behind Gibbs.

"Alright team, pack up and head on home. The paperwork can wait 'til the morning" Gibbs ordered. "Tony, Abby is going to bring Hannah back up here on her way out" Gibbs told his senior field agent.

Just then they heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator and Hannah stepped out into the bullpen area.

"Goodnight everyone, see you in the morning" Abby said.

"Goodnight Abs" the team replied as the elevator doors swished shut.

McGee and Ziva said the goodnights and exited the bullpen.

"Okay kid let's go home" Tony said turning to his sister.

Hannah glared at Tony similar to the way Gibbs glares at him on a daily basis. "I'm not a kid" Hannah grumped at her brother.

"What is with the glare, you look too much like Gibbs when you do that?" Tony asked his sister.

"Well, when he does it you scramble to get away and I just think it is funny" Hannah answered with a smirk.

Gibbs, who had been sitting at his desk listening to the brother and sister, chuckled at Hannah's last remark. _Yep, their related alright. _He thought to himself.

"That's not funny boss, I'm not afraid of any glare" Tony said.

"Yeah sure, believe whatever you want, wouldn't want to damage your pride" Hannah laughed at her brother.

Gibbs rolled his eyes; his senior field agent could act like such a child at times.

"Shut up Hannah, let's go" Tony said grabbing his things and walking towards the elevator with Hannah following close behind her brother texting away on her IPhone.

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: The next chapter will be at Tony's apartment. I think it's time for Hannah to get payback on Tony for the chair prank, after all she is a DiNozzo; it's in her blood. **


	10. At Tony's Apartment

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry it has taken me so long to update. RL tends to get in the way sometimes.**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 10**

**At Tony's Apartment**

"I hope you're not practicing your hacking skills little girl" Tony said stepping into the elevator.

"Ha ha Tony, no, I'm not hacking into anything ever again" Hannah said right behind her brother. "I don't want to ever give Gibbs a reason to do that to me again."

Tony just nodded his head in agreement of her statement "I agree with ya there Hannah."

"Tony, why does he even have a paddle at work?" Hannah asked her brother.

"Because he's Gibbs, he doesn't need a reason" Tony answered as they got into his car and headed towards home.

"Oh" Hannah said slumping down in her seat.

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet as Hannah was thinking on the conversation she had just had with her brother and the fact that so much in her life had changed in the past two days.

"Hannah, Hannah" Tony sighed "Earth to Hannah" Tony said a little louder than necessary causing the teen to jump nearly out of her seat.

"What?" Hannah asked her brother still startled by him yelling her name.

"I said we are home come on, I had to say your name like three times before you answered me. "What were you thinking about?" Tony asked the young girl.

"Oh nothing" Hannah said shrugging her shoulders and getting out of the car.

Tony knew she was lying but figured if and when she wanted him to know she would tell him.

They walked into the house "So this is my home, follow me and I will show you to the guest room and you can put your bags in there and unpack later" Tony said walking down the hall.

"Okay so this is your room while you are staying with me, just don't hang anything on the walls with nails my landlord won't be too happy if he has to patch the walls and neither will I when I have to pay to have it fixed." Tony told his sister.

_Okay so now I have the perfect prank I just have to find the materials that I will need. _Hannah thought to herself. "Okay Tony, I don't have anything that goes on the wall anyway."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter should be longer. The prank will be in the next chapter. Hannah needs more time to plan this one. Lol Enjoy. **


	11. The prank

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, school and life tend to get in the way sometimes.**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 11**

**The prank**

Tony walked out of the room to go call the local pizza place to have a pizza delivered for supper while Hannah unpacked her things and began to plan her next prank which Tony unknowingly had given her the idea when he was going over the rules with her.

_This is gonna be so good. I'm glad I have most of the supplies I'll need, it shouldn't be too hard to find a nail, hammer, and something to cut the head off the nail, Tony should have those things around here somewhere shouldn't he. _Hannah thought to herself as she finished unpacking her things.

Hannah sat down on the bed and got out her art supply box and got out the double sided tape and her favorite picture of Jesus on the cross and proceeded to stick a piece of the tape on the back of it.

She then went in search of the other supplies she would need while being careful not to alert her brother to what she was doing, she figured it would to no good to have to try and think of a lie to tell Tony, heck he would probably know she was lying anyway with him being a trained federal agent and all. Nope lying was out of the question, she just wouldn't get caught like she did when she decided to hack into the FBI database.

Hannah soon found all that she needed for her prank and Tony never even came back upstairs or suspected a thing the whole time she was snooping around upstairs looking for all the supplies she would need to complete her prank. _Yeah I'm really good at this sneaking around thing without getting caught thing. _She thought as she went back to the room and sat down on the bed and got to work on her little prank.

She cut the head off the nail and used the krazy glue she had to attach the nail head to the picture she was going to use in the prank and then she picked up the hammer and picture and stuck the picture on the wall and proceeded to very carefully 'hammer' the picture to the wall.

Just as expected she heard Tony running up the stairs and into the room where she was. Tony just stood in shock with his mouth hanging open "what are you doing?"

"Just hanging my picture on the wall the young teen replied.

"I told you not even thirty minutes ago that you could not put nails in the walls because I rent this place and the landlord doesn't want nail holes all in the walls." Tony explained.

Hannah couldn't hold the laugh in any longer. Laughing she said "I gotcha Tony. That was hilarious; you should have seen your face. It was just a joke I didn't really put a nail hole in the wall.

"Then what did you use to get it to stay on the wall?" Tony asked sounding a bit annoyed. _This kid is as good as me when it comes to playing pranks on people. _Tony thought to himself.

"Um, I used double sided tape to stick it to the wall then I cut the head off a nail and used krazy glue to put the nail head on the picture to make it look like I actually nailed it to the wall. Hannah answered.

Tony was not happy that he had been pranked by a thirteen year old girl again "fine come on, the pizza is here let's go eat and watch a movie, have any suggestions for a movie?" Tony asked his sister.

"Okay I'm starving and you can pick the movie, I don't care what we watch, I've seen almost every movie that is out there anyway." Hannah said attempting to slide down the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Oh no you don't little girl" Tony said picking the young teen up off the banister and setting her back on the floor. "I don't need you doing something stupid and getting hurt" Tony said.

"Fine you're mean, it's not like you probably never did that when you were a kid" Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at her brother.

The brother and sister continued on down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get some pizza and soda, and then they went into the living room to watch a movie and eat and just talk to each other and get to know each other.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I'm going to wrap this story up with just one more chapter after this one. It will be set a week after Hannah's arrival in Washington DC. **


	12. Fairy princess and Elflord

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this storyline I have more ideas for a sequel if you guys want me to continue. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites and for those of you who just read it. It means a lot that you guys would even read my stories. To my knowledge the online game I mentioned is fictional. Any similarities to any real life online game are entirely coincidental. **

**WARNING: Allusion to and threat of spanking, but no actual spanking in this chapter.**

**Tony has a sister?**

**Chapter 12**

**Fairy Princess and Elflord**

It had been two weeks since Hannah had come to visit her brother Tony. Her father had called and asked if she could stay with him for a few weeks while he went to Colombia on a business trip and Tony had said that she could stay with him for as long as he needed her to.

"Tony, Tony" the thirteen year old said excitedly bouncing into the living room.

"What Hannah?" Tony said glancing up at his sister.

"Tim just texted me and asked if I wanted to play 'Dragons and castles' with him online, can I get on the computer, please?" Hannah begged.

"Yes you can get on the computer as long as you promise not to hack into anything again." Tony told the young teen.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that again. I don't want to face a pissed off Gibbs again. He said it would be worse if I tried hacking into anything again, especially the FBI database." Hannah said to assure her brother.

"Watch your language little girl" Tony reprimanded her.

"You cuss" Hannah said under her breath as she went to go back upstairs but not low enough that Tony didn't hear her.

"I heard that. If the attitude doesn't disappear now you won't be playing anything on the computer." Tony said.

"Fine" Hannah said as she sprinted up the stairs to play 'Dragons and castles with Tim.

Hannah turned the computer on and logged into her account and there was a notification waiting on her that said 'fairy princess, Elflord would like to go on a quest with you. Do you accept?' Hannah accepted Tim's request and they began their quest together through magical forests to save the princess from the prince who was turned into a dragon by an evil wizard.

Hannah was so engrossed in the game that she didn't hear the phone ring or Tony yelling up the stairs for her to come down. "Hannah, didn't you hear me yelling for you to come downstairs?" Tony asked standing in her doorway. "Tell Elflord the boss is ready to head slap him into next week for being unreachable and to meet at NCIS, we have a new case to work."

"Sorry Tony I just got lost in the game and I will message Tim and tell him that you guys have a case. Who got killed this time?" Hannah asked.

"A navy lieutenant, but that's all I'm going to tell you" Tony said as Hannah messaged Tim and told him exactly what Tony had told her to tell him, which he was not too thrilled about seeing his boss when he arrived in the bullpen. Gibbs didn't make empty threats, if he said something he meant it.

Hannah logged off the computer and went downstairs with Tony to go to NCIS. "Do I get to go to a crime scene Tony?" Hannah asked as they were in the car on their way to the NCIS building.

"No you do not get to go to the crime scene. You're too young to go to a crime scene. You're going down to Abby's lab to hang out with her until we get back. I'm sure Abby is bored nearly to death by now and would love it if you visited her for a little while." Tony answered his sister as they were in the elevator on their way to the bullpen while Hannah pouted.

"But Tony, I want to see a crime scene" Hannah whined sounding like a two year old as they walked into the bullpen.

"No you are not going to the crime scene. You are going down to Abby's lab. She is waiting for you." Gibbs said.

"I told you" Tony whispered to the teenager.

Everyone turned their head towards the ding that signaled the arrival of the elevator. Tim walked into the bullpen and the head slap that came his way was not unexpected. "Never be unreachable Elflord, computer games are not a reason to not answer your phone" Gibbs said.

Tim tried to rub the sting from the back of his head. "Won't happen again boss" Tim said.

"It better not" Gibbs said. "Gear up people, we're going to rock creek park and you Hannah, are going down to Abby's lab" Gibbs said glaring at the young teen daring her to argue. Hannah wisely decided it wasn't worth the risk to argue with the older man and settled instead for a loud huff to show her displeasure with the arrangement.

"You better watch the attitude young lady or we will be having a discussion about respect in the conference room" Gibbs threatened.

Hannah shook her head and nearly ran towards the elevator to get away from Gibbs before she said something that would lead to another discussion with the senior agent in one of the conference rooms.

**THE END!**


End file.
